Fled
by NekyuToi
Summary: A story told in rhyme, of the lovely Tifa's time, in wedlock so sublime, living beside a slime called Cloud! Running far away, awoke another day, thus it led the way for Tifa's new beginnings!
1. Fled

Fled

It simply was another night,

All were sleeping nice and tight,

In their beds of sheets pure white,

Beside the glow of candle light.

Dozing still within his bed,

Cloud appeared to be quite dead,

Until he woke, and then he said,

"Isn't it time for me to get fed?"

Tifa, yawning, woke up quick,

Alarm clock ringing, tick tick tick.

Although she felt incredibly sick,

She knew that Cloud would be a dick,

Were breakfast not done and served quite soon,

The TV turned on to his favourite cartoon.

Married life has many stresses,

Like what's the point in wearing dresses?

He won't notice, that's for sure.

Didn't hear of 'less is more'.

It can sometimes be a test,

Husband's not acting his very best.

Tifa was happy, she thought; she guessed,

At the start, she thought herself blessed.

But freedom was taken,

She was mistaken,

Thinking she could

Do them some good,

Get married fast,

Expect it to last.

Time is going,

There's nothing to do.

Sit back, surrender,

Get older, too.

When he's not eating,

He's suddenly bleating,

"Give me some beer!"

"Or I'll give you a beating!"

That was a lie,

Cloud hasn't tried

To beat up his wife.

Tifa's fists can pack quite a punch,

If he'd touched her, _he'd _be lunch.

Anyway, back to the plot,

Cloud was hungry; the reason was pot.

He liked to smoke it,

All the night through,

Wake up the next morning,

What's a girl to do?

Ignore his habit,

And tell him he's wrong?

Or keep your mouth shut,

And smoke it among

His stupid ass friends,

Who Tifa did hate,

She always was late,

To those dinner dates.

Cloud had a friend called Barret,

With whom he would act as a parrot,

He'd laugh at his jokes,

And roll all his smokes,

Together they acted like faggots.

But Barret was horny,

And showed it off too.

When Aeris (the slutbag)

Would uncross her legs,

He'd sit there, mouth open,

Thinking of sex.

His boner said all,

It always stood tall

Before some sexy legs.

Oh, Tifa had problems,

And many more too.

Happy, she thought,

That's all she knew.

But Cloud had a secret,

(We've all got a few)

He was shagging a mistress,

(I think you know who!)

Her name was Aeris!

A young business girl.

She sold on the streets,

Her flowers for gil.

She had not a husband,

But slept every night

Next to a man,

Oh, what a sight!

To see this poor girl,

Who thought it was right.

But then, who's to question?

Morality.

It's a tough subject…

It's not for me.

At least _this _Tifa thought,

As she ran to the kitchen.

She made his best dish,

And added a smidgeon

Of that weed he holds dear,

_I would love a pet pigeon._

_Yet it never would be _mine.

"Cloud, my sweetheart!

Here you go.

A dish from me,

Now I must go."

"Where are you going?"

He asked sleepily,

"The club for sewing."

She replied (quite quickly).

Had he but known,

That she was a sinner,

He would not care,

If she returned to make dinner.

For she had a secret,

That no-one could know.

She was leaving,

She just had to go.

The train for her waited,

anticipated.

There situated

Upon the hill.

Thus she was fated,

(deliberated)

Procrastinated,

No more.

Never again was Tifa seen,

Her married life but been.


	2. Ahead

Ahead

When Sector 5 (At night alive)  
Is visitated by fascinated people,

It has a power to devour all the sour feelings that build up deep inside.

Thus in this she habitated,  
From her Cloud now seperated,  
Tifa stood - felt underated -  
standing by her window.

All she saw and all that went by her window twilight sent,  
what it means and what it meant To her new beginning.

First of all she had no clue,  
How to live and what to do,  
No more ring upon her finger,  
No more man to stay and linger In her house of foreign figures.

In the street at daylight breaking,  
Tifa sought a new job making all she loved and that was baking,  
Love that fostered, (mom's partaking).

Yet there was no job like this To help her live in painful bliss.  
So on the street she went once more,  
Dealer? Gambler? Drunk or Whore?

Knew those paths were not worth taking,  
Yet past life she was forsaking.  
Give no judgement concentrating on the liberty they're taking,  
Suddenly she felt a-waking,  
Evermore alive.

Thought she knew which path was worth it,  
Turns out wrong, she had unearthed it,  
It being truth and past being wrong,  
Knew not she was free all along!

Her flat now all clean and tidy,  
Yet no one would smoke outside, he knew her name, her name was Tifa,  
wanted nowt but to move underneath her.

His name was Cid, and boy was he a proper man that all could see...  
Lived life worth living, liberty no inhibition, truth could be She fell in love with he.

No marriage taken, learnt from past,  
But moved together holding fast,  
The future coming down the road,  
What paths they take will no-one know.

Three months would happen in her life,  
Yet nothing more there to cause her Strife,  
Her pain and woes that once inflicted All she held - that truth - dissected.

Tifa lived her life so free!  
Unburdened by morality;  
Yet what are morals?  
I ask you.  
Do you judge what others do?  
As they don't do unto you?  



	3. Ten

Ten

It came to pass that husband did suspect.  
Cloud knew that time had passed without his wife.  
Thus in her room her bag he did inspect,  
And found a book she wrote which dealt with strife.

He knew not what she wrote about himself.  
So slow, yet mad, he stood up in a rage.  
At least he saw she him had left on shelf,  
And flew away to turn another page.

Stalking along the streets he had to pause,  
And think about his wife whom he had loved.  
Had he through fault gave her some dreadful cause?  
To leave him standing there within the mud?

The thoughts did press on him till he was faint.  
Had he not gave enough to her his mind?  
At home, in time he had himself acquaint With comfort's faults that all we come to find.

But new could Cloud adjust his bad mistakes.  
And make her love him like she used to do.  
If need he must to save for both their sakes,  
The love they shared, keep vows they did say too.

To Sector 5 he did arrive quite late,  
And hoped to find a track where he could start.  
Although he did not her appreciate,  
Felt sad when they were both each far apart.

Where could in this he find his precious heart?  
The task was hard, the task was all he had.  
Though take him many day and hour passed,  
He'd find her.  



	4. Allegro

Allegro

So now many days had passed and gone Since Tifa ran away,  
Her love called Cloud took up the run,  
To have his loving say.  
She did not know that he was coming,  
She had no fucking clue.  
But if she'd had she'd be a-running,  
That's what she'd bloody would do.  
For life was fun - at last! - for her,  
She had her man to fetch and serve,  
Her every wish,  
Or any dish,  
Made by his loving hand.

And for his love she would return,  
A loving kiss,  
A loving burn.  
Together they were happiness,  
And all us jealous be.

In Sector 5 amongst the pigeons,  
Tifa had but just a smidgeon,  
Of a kiss her lover shared,  
Before she caught a glimpse.

Her Cloud was near! He saw not she,  
She had time to run and see.  
Be it him, and not just me?  
Yet it was loving Cloud.

She ran away!  
She'd had her say,  
She'd said it often,  
A coming day.

She'd leave him there,  
In misery,  
For she had to be free!

Her lover Cid, seemed not to care,  
He enjoyed much open air,  
A cigarette clasped close at hand,  
On hand a wedding band.

She grabbed him close and kissed him deep,  
Her lover jumped, her lover weeped.  
Her kiss so sweet is what he needs,  
To keep him standing there.

With one hand she would cling to him,  
And drag him through the lively streets.  
Cloud noticed not that they had fled,  
Knew not he'd made his bed.

In a panic, in a fright,  
Tifa knew she must take flight,  
Her Husband Cloud had found her there,  
And now she must be free.

On a motorbike,  
On a motorway,  
Tifa soared out on the road.  
She had left her loving Cid,  
Where she went to, no-one knows.

She was crying, she'd been lying,  
Could not risk another harm,  
She must leave her loving Cid,  
Just like Cloud, her soul alarm.

Live was living, life was joyful,  
Yet a single bird must fly,  
Like a pigeon, or a squirrel,  
Life is not when two go by.

Tifa knew this,  
Sought her own bliss,  
But could she be doing wrong?  
Had she fell out Of reality Surreality all along.  



	5. Single

Single

Began

Her life

again

she waits

For love

To take

inside

her breast

once more.

She goes

across

the roads

so long

and ends

up near

the place

she wants

and drops

down to

the floor.

She's glad

she had

anti-

cipate-

d all

that would

come true.

For not

she knew

of what

would come

until

she start

anew.

A vow

she said

but now

regret

and how

she frets

the rows

she met

the frowns

she set

lead down

to let

her town

forget

and wow!

You bet

life's great.

Running

away

and free

so gay

she went

along

the streets.

A flat

she found

her friends

came round

of whom

she did

respect.

The things

she learnt

Respect

she's earnt,

all add

as one

and that

is one

of love.

Choices

she's made,

people

forgave,

her life

now free

at last.

But now

there's Cloud

Who with

a frown

did stick

to vows,

wanted

the pow-

er back.

Power

of love

and all

comfort

in house

nary

love but.


	6. Triple

Triple

In her new house,

Without a spouse,

Tifa would play.

Await a new day,

And seek a new love.

She couldn't wait,

Anticipate,

Who would come by,

Her reason why,

To fly like a dove.

Now she could see,

What she should be,

Carefree and free,

Adventure, too!

Still she was found,

Upon the ground,

Sleeping away,

A brand new day,

Brought trouble and strife.

Her husband found,

Where she was bound,

And he did plea,

"come back to me!"

Her own Cloud Strife.

What could she do!

She wanted, too!

Her life to live,

What could she give?

How could he see!

What she should be!

Blinded by love,

A curse from above.

Sitting by her,

She did confer,

What she had done,

And what had begun.

Then Cloud could see,

What she could be,

He wanted too,

A life start a-new.

Thus both they rode,

Down to the road,

And ran away,

To seek a new day,

Together again side by side.


End file.
